After the Playdate
by Manifestation
Summary: What did Jade and Tori do at Nozu's until midnight? Collab fic with Ariana-Elizabeth. Rated M for girlxgirl sexy times.


**I know it's a little late to write this plot, but I've had this idea for months and couldn't get any ideas. This is a oneshot and so it shall stay! How were Jade and Tori able to work things out so quickly? Here's what I think happened. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, however this is a true story. Yep! This truly happened in a fantasy of mine.**

The crowd is roaring with excitement as Tori and Jade bow after their performance. They had just finished singing 'Take a hint' and everyone loved it, except for Chad and Alan who walked out in shame after they realized the song was about them. Jade walks back to her stool as Tori follows. They both sit down and Jade starts to stir the blue liquid in her glass.

"Well that was fun." Tori says with a polite smile.

"Super" Jade replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"It's only nine o'clock, we still have three hours to kill." Tori says as she looks up from her phone. Jade just sits there staring into space, still stirring her drink. Tori looks around, trying to avoid the awkward silence in the air. Sinjin and Berf were still watching in the booths on both sides of her and Jade. Tori sighs and rolls her eyes at the sight and looks back at Jade in time to catch her swiftly looking away from her. Tori decides ignore this and takes out her phone to update her slap profile. She notices Jade shifting in her seat from the corner of her eye and decides to discreetly watch her to see what she was doing. Jade swallows and slightly shifts her head and starts staring at Tori again from head to toe, stopping particularly at her ass. The jeans she is wearing makes it look tighter and more firm than usual.

"Jade," Tori says her name, snapping her out of her trance. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Jade blushes from the embarrassment of getting caught. She looks away and completely avoids eye contact with the brown-haired girl next to her.

"Yeah, um, sorry", she says while still avoiding eye contact.

"Is there a stain on my pants? I told Trina that if she's going to borrow my clothes, the least she could do is not eat guacamole with them. She knows she's a messy eater."

Jade smirks slightly at Tori's clueless remark. She honestly wasn't sure why she was staring at Tori, or at least why she got caught. She still didn't like her, but her body and the way she danced drove Jade crazy with lust. Jade couldn't keep doing this, staring at her and admiring her from afar. She knew she had to tell her how she felt and what better time to tell her than their date?

"You just look really... good tonight..." Jade mustered the words from her mouth.

Tori looked at her with wide eyes, she had never expected to get a compliment from Jade unless someone had asked her to.

"Thanks Jade" she quickly scanned down the other girls body before confirming that she didn't look bad herself. "So do you."

Jade gulped at what she was about to say next, for her, complimenting Tori in any way was pure torture.

"I really mean it. I don't know why, but I think I have sexual feelings for you." Jade said with her eyes closed. It wasn't as hard as she thought. At least it was over now and she'd never have to go through that kind of torture again. Jade relaxed the muscles in her face and opened her eyes to face Tori. She had a mixture of confusion and surprise on her face.

"Jade I don't know what to say, I've always thought you hated me" Tori said in almost a whisper.

"Oh no I still do", Jade said in a reassuring tone. "It's not you I like, it's your body, especially your hips." Jade said as she began running a hand across Tori's waist.

"Jade stop!" Tori yelled, gaining the attention of some nearby customers. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not funny. If you think you can mess with my mind as some sick form of amusement, you're more of a heartless cold bitch than I thought you were." With that, Tori got up and dashed to the bathroom, wiping away the tears starting to form from her eyes.

Jades mind was now cluttered with emotions. She felt hurt, guilt and embarrassment all at once. The customers who had witnessed the outburst kept staring at her. This doesn't bother Jade so she looks away in annoyance and starts walking to the bathroom after Tori.

"Nothing to see here, just get back to your noodles." Jade says arrogantly before reaching the bathroom door.

She opened the door to the bathroom and looked around. It was actually a pretty well-decorated place for a public restroom. The walls were blue, the ceilings were green and the drapes had an 'under the sea' theme. The bathroom was so big that it took Jade almost thirty seconds to find her. When Jade had found Tori, she was locked behind a stall. She listened closely and heard faint sobbing.

"Tori, will you please come out and talk to me?" Jade asked in the calmest voice she could use. Tori stood there and didn't say a word. She was too upset to even look at Jade. "Fine, don't say anything just listen." Jade took a deep sigh before talking, she was starting to think if Tori was even worth the sincerity. "I know I've said and done some pretty mean things in the past, but I wasn't kidding this time. I felt this way about you ever since I met you. I just haven't had the guts to tell you until now." Jade takes a break from her talking and listens for a response from Tori. Nothing. At least that means her crying has stopped. "I'm not asking you if you feel the same way or anything, I just wanted to know how you'd react. I guess I got my answer." Jade waited a few seconds before turning around and beginning walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait." Tori says before coming out of her stall. "The reason why I didn't want to believe you was because I actually had those same feelings you described for you to."

As Tori said this. Jade could feel the joy and excitement rush through her. She wouldn't dare show it though.

"I really want to put everything out in the open, but I just need to know for sure that this isn't just another sick game of yours." Jade looked into Tori's glistening brown eyes and lost all control. She closed the gap between them and gently but quickly pulled her head into a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss took Tori by surprise, but once she grasped the concept of what was happening, she eased her tension and kissed her back. Once Jade realized they were in a public place, she pulled away and broke the kiss, earning a sad and confused look from Tori.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I've been waiting too long for this moment to have it happen in a public restroom. Let's finish this at your house." Jade said with a smirk.

"We can't, I got a text from Trina earlier saying that her date stood her up. She's probably still at home."

"Well I guess we'll have to go to my place then."

"Great, but what are we gonna do about Sinjin?" Tori asked remembering that they were being watched.

"Oh, leave him to me. Go wait by the exit, I'll meet you there." Jade said before kissing her future lover on the cheek. Tori held her hand to the spot Jade just pecked and couldn't help but smile. She gave a quick 'okay' and walked out and headed towards the exit. Sure enough, Sinjin had spotted her trying to leave and was headed her way. Before he was halfway towards Tori, Jade came over, whispered a few words into his ear, and Sinjin started sweating uncontrollably as a goofy grin spread across his face. He shook Jade's hand and walked away. Jade grabbed her purse and headed out the restaurant towards Tori.

"What did you say to him?" Tori asked with a slight giggle.

"I told him I'd give him a pre-chewed bite of my next three meals to add to his locker collection."

"Wow" Tori said as they reached Jade's car. Tori had never been in Jade's car but it was just how she imagined it to look. There were brown leather seats and a thick red liquid splattered on the backseat. She opened her mouth to ask Jade what it was, but decided that she'd rather not want to know.

The car ride to Jade's house was filled with anticipation and excitement for both girls. They both were so surprised to find out they liked each other, ever so often they would look up at each other and smile. They got to Jade's house in about twenty minutes. They opened their doors and locked the car behind them, Jade rustling through her purse for her keys. Once she found them, she could barely unlock her doors, her hands were shaking from the anticipation of what she was planning to do with Tori. The mere thought of all that she had in store for her drove her insane with lust. She opened the door and they went inside. Tori didn't have time to even notice what room they were in because Jade had already pulled her upstairs and into her room.

Before Tori could ask Jade to slow down. Jade had already placed her hands on her hips and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. It's not like she wanted things any slower anyway. She finally started to kiss back her found lover, as she did. Jade pushed her back down on the bed. Jade looked down at the half Latina who was staring up at her. She released a long breath before getting on top of Tori, so she was straddling her, Tori sat up a little so that Jade could pull of her t-shirt. Jade quickly caught on to Tori's idea and slid her t-shirt over her head revealing her breasts covered by a purple and white bra.

"Yummy," Jade purred as she leaned down to kiss Tori's breasts. As her lip met with them, Tori couldn't wait any longer and pushed Jade off of her, so she could remove her pants. She ripped them off, along with her panties and bra and lay back down giving jade a fantastic view of Tori's naked body. Jade stared at her breasts and her eyes slowly started to descend down to Tori beautiful Pussy. It had been shaved clean much to Jades approval. She cupped each of Tori's breasts and started to slowly rub them. She took one in her mouth and softly grazed over it with her tongue, still rubbing the other, Tori started to squirm underneath Jades grasps telling Jade that she was ready. Jade let go of Tori's breasts and slid her hands down Tori's naked body to her pussy, and opened it with two fingers while she licked her clit roughly making Tori buckle her hips up into Jade's face causing Tori's juices to cover Jade's face. For this, Jade nibbled on her clit, harder and harder until it made Tori scream. Jade pulled a scarf that was lying on her chair next to her bed, and tied it around Tori's mouth, to stop her screaming and making someone think she was being murdered. She left Tori alone for two minutes, coming back with a set of hand cuffs, Dildo's, a vibrator and lube. Tori's eyes grew, to two times their size. Jade settled herself in front of Tori's pussy with the dildo. Jade took her tongue and slid it over her clit two or three times, dipping it in roughly making Tori moan out.

"You like that baby?" Jade teased. Tori just made a noise, Jade wasn't sure if it was a word, but Jade could tell Tori liked it - a lot.

Every time she felt Tori get close, She let go. She was building her up for a huge orgasm that would blow her away. She lifted the vibrator, from the bed and turned it on, slowing putting it against Tori's clit, making Tori moan, and buck her hips up. Jade slid into her cunt, bringing Tori again, as close to an orgasm as she could and lifted it out and left her, heavily breathing in and out. Jade new this was it, the big one. She got up and stripped for Tori. She untied Tori and de-gagged her. They enjoyed a make out session.

Jade lined her pussy lips up with Tori's and slowly started grinding it, Jade loved this feeling, so started speeding up, faster and faster, of course within thirty seconds Tori's large orgasm had arrived and was now all over Jades cunt . Tori lay panting for minutes while Jade just continued to grind her, Soon Tori had joined back in, and was rocking with Jade back and forward.

"Tori!" Jade screamed as she hit he climax, the come was running down her leg and was all over the bed and Tori's pussy. Jade lay pretty much lifeless, as Tori got to word on her, she munched down on Jade, making Jade flip out, and moan with all her might. Tori grabbed the vibrator bedside her and rammed into to Jade's pussy and the dildo in her ass. She moved them both in and out, quickly bringing Jade there again.

Tori crawled up next to Jade and placed her head on her shoulders. Jade rubbed the side of her dream girl's body. She was certain she would have no difficulty pretending to be her husband tomorrow.

**Thanks Again to Ariana-Elizabeth for helping me write this. I really like how it came out. Criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
